The present invention relates to a height adjustment mechanism for armrests, especially to a height adjustment mechanism for armrests suitable for thin wall structure, and more convenient in assembly and mold production.
Most of armrest available now have various types of adjustment mechanism such as a height adjustment mechanism for armrests used to adjust height of the armrest according to sitter's figure or needs and make users feel more comfortable. There are a plurality of prior arts related to the height adjustment mechanism for armrests such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,892, 5,620,233, 6,053,579, 6,336,680, 6,419,323, 6,974,189, 6,974,190, US2007/0164595, US2008/0191537, US2008/0296955, etc. However, devices revealed in these patents all have their disadvantages such as more components required and complicated structure, use of many screws for fastening, difficulty in assembly, labor-intensive and time-consuming assembly, high manufacturing cost, use of more molds, difficulty in mold production, more material consumption without improvement in structural strength, difficult adjustment and operation, insufficient stability during adjustment, etc. Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel height adjustment mechanism for armrests. The novel height adjustment mechanism for armrests is with improved design in the space form, the number of the components and difficulty levels in assembly and adjustment so as to increase the effects of the armrest, reduce manufacturing cost and improve the competitiveness.